The Arena
The Arena is sub-game in Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, ''and ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is a boss rush mode consisting of fights with all of the game's bosses on one life and with limited recovery options. In Kirby Super Star, it is the final sub-game while Kirby Super Star Ultra and all games listed here that came after has the much harder TRUE Arena. ''Kirby Super Star''/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In the Arena, Kirby starts out choosing what kind of power he can have (and Helper), before he fights 19 consecutive bosses. The bosses Kirby fights are: *Dyna Blade *Meta Knight *Waddle Dee *Reactor *Main Cannon 2 *Computer Virus (Magiacin, Evil Knight, Great Dragon) *King Dedede *Heavy Lobster *Wham Bam Rock *Mid-boss all stars 1 (Chef Kawasalki, Bonkers, Bugzzy) *Mid-boss all stars 2 (Poppy Bros Sr., Mr. Frosty, Iron Mom, Jukid) *Whispy Woods *Twin Woods *Kracko *Lololo and Lalala *Nova *Fatty Whale *Chamelo Arm After Kirby beats every boss, he fight the final boss, Marx. After a fight, Kirby will go to a room with two copy pedestals which can gives him an ability, with 4 Maxim Tomatoes (5 in the remake) which will only be replaced with regular tomatoes in the remake. The player has to beat at least 13 bosses to beat the sub-game. There will also be a Warp Star with an icon of the boss Kirby is about to fight. If the player beats this sub game, they will be rewarded with the sound test of the game. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' This variant is almost identical to Kirby Super Star's The Arena, but in addition to the four Maxim Tomatoes, there is an extra one inside a box, which Kirby can take with him into a battle. Up to four players can play this sub-game. After Kirby beats The Arena himself, the player unlocks Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede to play as. his means the player can play the sub-game without Kirby being present at all. The first ten bosses are fought in random order: *Mid-Boss All-Stars 1 (Gigant Edge, King Doo, Bonkers) *Mid-Boss All-Stars 2 (Kibble Blade, Moundo, Water Galboros, Dubior) *Sphere Doomers (Spark, Regular & Fire, Ice) *Whispy Woods *Mr. Dooter *Fatty Puffer *Goriath *Grand Doomer *Metal General *Landia The last three are always fought in a set order: *1. Lor Starcutter *2. Magolor (first form) *3. Magolor (second form) ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' This variant is nearly identical to Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The Arena, with a few changes: The room with every Copy Essence stretches horizontally rather than vertically, with two Tilt Gondolas for quick travel instead of two ladders. The rest area is now on two planes; the foreground contains two Copy Essences, and the background contains food items and the door. Kirby can travel between the two planes with a 3D Warp Star. One of the five Maxim Tomatoes is contained inside an Assist Star. Once in a while, Treasure Chests that contain keychains will appear at the foreground. The first seven bosses are fought in random order: *Mid-Boss All-Stars 1 (Grand Wheelie, Bonkers, & Hornhead) *Mid-Boss All-Stars 2 (Mr. Frosty, Flame Galboros, Gigant Edge, & Blocky) *Flowery Woods *Paintra *Kracko *Coily Rattler *Pyribbit The last three bosses are always fought in a fixed order: *1. Masked Dedede *2. Queen Sectonia (first form) *3. Queen Sectonia (second form) ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' The Arena in this game is drastically changed from the normal format of The Arena. Unlike the previous games, all the 11 rounds are in a set order of bosses fought. The Copy Ability select room spreads out vertically, with pipes connecting individual rooms. The ultimate room contains a new Roulette Copy Essence and a portal leading to the first rest area. The rest area is now on a circular plain leading to a building containing the door to the next round. It is implied that one very tall building is being climbed throughout The Arena, as the first rest area is on the ground, and as the rounds go by, the player traverses higher into the sky, until they are in space at the final rest area. A Roulette Copy Essence can be found (Execept on Round 7 and 11, as those are fought with the Jet and Halberd Robobot Armor modes, respectively), as well as a new Assist Star for each round. Before Round 2, a Maxim Tomato Assist Star is given, and before all rounds after a cherry Assist Star is given until before Round 6, where a Maxim Tomato Assist Star is given, and before all rounds after a cherry Assist Star is given until before Round 10, where a Pep Brew Assist Star is given, and before Round 11, where a Maxim Tomato Assist Star is given. In addition, stickers are given in specific rounds: one before Round 2, one before Round 6, one before Round 10, and 2 before Round 11. The music changes overtime as well, with it starting out as a remix of the music in the first stage of Patched Plains, then changing to the Laser Room (6-2) after Round 5, then changing to the music played during the cutscene where Kirby meets President Haltmann after Round 9, and finally changing to the music played during the cutscene where Star Dream becomes sentient after Round 10. The bosses are fought in this order: *1. Clanky Woods *2. Holo Defense API *3. Susie *4. Mid-Boss All Stars 1 (Kibble Blade, Blocky, King Doo, & Dubior) *5. Mecha Knight *6. Dedede Clone *7. C.O.G.S. *8. Mid-Boss All Stars 2 (Security Force, Miasmoros, Bonkers, & Telepathos) *9. Mecha Knight+ *10. President Haltmann *11. Star Dream See also *The TRUE Arena Category:Kirby Super Star sub-games Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-games Category:Kirby's Return to Dream land sub-games Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe sub-games Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot sub-games